Goodbye
by Kittygirl109
Summary: My first serious story. Ohh...ahhhh... In a nutshell, Sokka is thinking about Suki. What tragic will happen when the teenaged trio visits her village once again?
1. The beginning

Sokka sat on the edge of the bisen's back. The kiss still burned on his lips. Suki's kiss. His expression was serious, like he was in a trance. His mouth was in a very small smile, his eyes shined intensly.

Katara smirked. "What's keeping you so happy?" 

Sokka quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. "N-nothing."

As they flew into the distance, the teenager had no idea that things would forever change.

A few months later….

Sokka was on his sleeping bag, a sort of silly smile spread across his face. "Suki..." he whispered to himself.

Katara walked into the tent, carrying the supplies from a local market. "What!" she asked with a smile. Her brother still hadn't told her. Her brother turned around and faced her. He hadn't been himself lately. "Just thinking." He said with a smile.

Katara simply stared at her older brother and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Sokka. Whatever you say."

Aang walked into the tent after her. His face was serious, almost sad. "Um, can we check on Kioshi Island? I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. You know…after what happened." He touched the back on his neck and looked at the ground. Aang was still sensitive about what had happened when he was last there. The firebender attack…

Katara put down the supplies and walked over to Aang, giving him a gentle hug. "That sounds like a good idea." She said with a nod.

Looking over at Sokka, she said "What do you think, leader boy? What do your instincts tell you?"

Sokka stared at Aang and his sister for a minute. 'Kioshi Island…Suki' He thought to himself. He nodded quickly "Yeah…sure, let's do it."

Loading the supplies on Appa, Aang, Katara, and Sokka set off. Sokka was almost shaking with antiticaption. Katara laughed. "Don't try to tell me nothing's up with you. You've been like this for months now."

Sokka shook his head, and with a nervous laugh, said "No way am I going to tell you! Now, did you pack any steak?"

Katara shook her head. "Nope, just nuts, tofu, and carrots. Sorry, Sokka, but we have to think of Aang right now."

Sokka groaned and leaned his head back. "Aang Aang Aang…grumble"

Aang blushed. "Sorry Sokka, but we can't bring meat with us. No way…besides, it would hurt Appa's feelings. Right Appa?" the 12 year old said as he elbowed the flying bisan.

The bisan let out a giant groan. Aang flashed a huge grin as he said "See?"

Sokka groaned harder. "Yeah, like that's supposed to mean anything."

A few hours later….

Sokka had his head tilted back, and was snoring. Suddenly, Aang pointed his finger out and yelled in a childish manner "We're here! Look! See Katara!"

Katara said dryly, "Yeah, I see."

Sokka rubbed his eyes and looked out. Then he smiled. "Finally."


	2. It can't be

As they neared the village, all three kids stared for a moment, and then frowned. Something was different, something was wrong. Katara looked out, and she shivered.

Wanting to hide what she saw, she sat next to Aang and said "Soooo…um…how is Appa feeling? Should we give him his next bath soon?" Aang ignored her, and stared, biting his lip. "I can't believe it…this can't be happening."

Sokka looked farther into the distance. He was pretty sure this was all a dream. "I'm …going back to sleep." He said nervously. Katara's eyes grew wet. "Oh no…" she said quietly.

There were several dead bodies of different warriors lying around on the ground. Blood soaked the floor. The hills around the village were black, and smoke filled the air. Several of the houses and shops were torn apart. Silence hung in the air like death, exactly what they smelled. It was the most frightening scene young Aang ever saw in his short life.

Aang dropped the reins. His hands shook. He shook his head violently in denial. Tears soaked his cheeks. "No…no..it's not true!" he yelled.

Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder, but she was almost in as much shock as he was. She stared at the village, unable to believe the horror that she saw. "Aang…" she whispered, wanting him to look away desperately. 'What happened?' she thought to himself. She wanted to hug him, but both were in so much a stage of terror they couldn't look away.

Landing on the island, Aang looked around, still crying. He felt faint, and his throat was dry. "No…" he whispered, completely unable to speak. Katara gently wrapped her arms around him, wanting to look away. Even though he wanted to accept her gesture, he pulled away in fright and denial. Katara grabbed his hand. "Aang…" was all she could say.

Sokka woke up from the seat on top of the bison. He rubbed his eyes again, then whispered to himself "No..its still all here. It can't be real. It can't be…"

Aang fell on his knees, crying in terror. It would scar him for his life. Sokka finally spoke. "We..we…I can't believe this.." He shook his head, his eyes shining. He refused to cry. But his eyes were red, and his shook slightly.

Katara finally spoke. "We have to see what's going on…make sure there are survivors.."

Sokka nodded, tears brimmed his eyes, but they wouldn't fall. Searching the horrible scene, they saw more and more things they could never imagine in their wildest dreams. Aang screamed, and suddenly seeked the comfort Katara tried to provide. He buried his head in her shoulder, shaking, more tears forming by the second. Katara wrapped her arms around him, and said "Aang..we're going to find out what's going on…its not your fault. Everything will be okay." But she didn't even believe herself. Aang shook his head, his cheek red, and his eyes sore and puffy. "No…it won't be…" was all he managed to say.

Sokka looked around wildly for someone, someone to explain. He needed to see Suki. He HAD to. Finally, he started to run. It was all too much. He began to yell out his loved one's name. "SUKI! SUKI PLEASE!" Katara stared at him, and quietly said "Sokka…stop.." She didn't even know Suki, and came to the conclusion that Sokka was going crazy with fright and sorrow.

After an hour of running, way on the other side of the island, Sokka saw something he surely didn't need to see. Shouldn't have seen. There lay the teenaged girl. Suki was gasping for her last breath, blood dripping through her cloths, surrounding her, almost swallowing her. Her arm reaching out, she called Sokka's name. She wouldn't forget him.


	3. Don't leave me!

Sokka stared at Suki, hands shaking, unable to believe the horrible scene that lay before him. He prayed that he was seeing things, that it wasn't real. Suddenly, reality punched him like a fist to the stomach, and he ran to his loved one, embracing her. He didn't care that the blood soaked his cloths. The teenager was unable to take hold of his emotions, and he didn't know how to react. Shaking violently, he tried with all his might to say something. Questions flew to him.

"What ….happened…. to you? Your… people? Kioshi …Island? Suki…I'll never leave your side. I promise."

Suki tried to hold on to Sokka, but was too weak. She lay limply in his arms. With all her strength, she smiled weakly. She couldn't answer his questions, only say "I know you won't …Sokka." as she took her last breath. Her body slowly turned cold and stiff. She was still in Sokka's arms as the dark blanket of death wrapped itself around her. Sokka's eyes grew wide, as he looked over her body. "Suki? Suki! SUKI! Please don't leave me….you can't…I won't let you…please..I l-love you…Suki."

He couldn't take it any longer, and did something rare, for him. Tears fell from his baby blue eyes and rushed down his cheeks. He began to sob so hard he was shaking violently as he held onto Suki.

Finally Katara and Aang caught up with him. Aang was still crying, only now the tears were harder, and his chest was tight. It was just too much for the boy. He would never forget the day, if he got over the experience at all.

Katara looked at her brother, just staring. She had no idea how to react. She didn't even know who her brother was holding onto. Suddenly, she remembered what Sokka had been whispering to himself all along. "Suki.." she whispered to herself. Aang was still clinging tightly to Katara, afraid to let go. His head was still buried in her shoulder.

Squeezing Aang's hand, she pulled away gently, letting him know that Sokka needed her. She hadn't seen her brother cry sense their mom died. Aang fell to his knees, and he nodded. He was trying to be strong, but it just too much, too hard.

Katara walked over to her brother, hugging him tightly, ignoring the blood. "Sokka…it's alright. We'll get through this." She said gently.

Sokka shook his head harshly. "No! No… I won't.." He said between sobs. Katara just held onto him, asking "What happened, Sokka?"

He finally dropped Suki. He didn't want to talk about it. Returning to embrace, he just shook his head crying. "Let's find out who did this." Katara said in a whisper, her arms still hung warmly around her brother. She was the strongest at this point.

Sokka said in a very weak, small voice "I don't know…if I can…I just want to …b-bury Suki..now."

Katara nodded. He would be able to talk about all this later. Right now, they had to do something about all this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The reviews mean so much to me! Hope you liked the third chapter, and I'm thrilled you all liked the first two. Changed the rating for odvious reasons. Please let me know what you think, I'll try to continue tomorrow.


	4. The Burial

Sokka, Katara, and Aang came toward a large area filled with ashes, where Suki's training area once was. Sokka was carrying the late Suki's stiff, lifeless body. His tears fell on her pale cheeks. He whispered so quietly that Katara and Aang couldn't hear him. "She's still beautiful, even now…"

Katara was walking behind her brother, eyes wet. Aang was with her, of course. He had cried out all of his tears with the three hours they had been there. He was now shaking, limp, and pale. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks stained with tears. She had her arms around him, speaking soft, soothing words to calm him. All Aang could do was nod softly. He was too upset to speak.

Katara was soon digging a grave in the ashes. Sokka and Aang would normally help, but Aang was shaking, leaning against a stump, and Sokka was sobbing over Suki's dead body. The tears simply wouldn't stop. Katara would have been annoyed, but instead stared at the two miserable, tearful boys with sympathy. Just the look on their faces made her want to bawl. But she held it in, for them.

After the hole was big enough, Sokka knew it was time. But he didn't want to let go. He held onto Suki's body, and very faintly said "I owe her so much." and kissed her very gently on the cheek. Then he slowly set her to her grave. "Goodbye…Suki.." he said full of tears. "I'll never forget you, I promise…" Katara put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. Another hug would have him crying more; remind him more of his agony. When she squeezed his hand, he looked at her pleadingly.

"Katara...say something…please." He said, his eyes clearly showing how much pain he held in his heart. Katara looked at the ground, then Suki's grave. "Sokka…I can't. I never knew her. I wish I did though, because she seemed very special." Sokka let another tear trickle down his cheek. "She was."

Then he finally fell to his knees. "And I'll never see her again…"

Katara helped him onto his feet, then brought Sokka into a soft embrace. "I know it hurts…but one day, you'll see. Things will get better again." Then Aang stood up, and shook his head. His voice shaky, he spoke "No…it won't be."

Sokka stared at the grave for the longest time, after Katara buried her. Slowly, his sister spoke. "We have to find someone here to tell us what happened. We have to do something." Aang wiped his eyes, afraid to cry again. Then he came close to Katara. "I can't see anymore…I just can't.." Katara nodded in understanding, taking Aang close to her, and wrapping her arms around him. "Aang…he don't have a choice." Then, they set off in the other direction, toward the center of the village, ashes blowing around their ankles in the wind. The smell of death was still in the air.

I know, not quite as good…I was SO busy today. I didn't have much time to write this. But I wanted to keep my promise to you guys. I hope you liked it anyway, the plot has much more to unfold. Keep the reviews coming, they are a huge motivation for me, and mean a lot. I can't thank you all enough.


	5. The truth is coming closer

The heart of the village was approaching quickly. Blood completely covered the ground. Some was still wet, and it covered Aang's shoes the most. The boy let out a yelp of fright. The smell was disgusting…heart wrenching. Sokka put a supportive hand on Aang's shoulder. He understood the pain, the fright. This was as hard on him as it was on Aang. But Aang felt something Katara and Sokka did not- guilt.

Katara put an arm around Aang, and squeezed his hand. His heart was pounding. His eyes were dry, so tears didn't fall…but they would have. He leaned his head on her shoulder and shivered. He was so frightened. He felt this was all his fault. It took all young Aang's strength just to bare it.

They saw more dead bodies then ever before. Katara wiped her eyes, willing herself not to cry. With Aang and Sokka so miserable, she felt like all would be lost if she did. Ashes were blowing around, sometimes particles getting in their already red eyes.

The bodies were men, woman, children, some even animals. Aang covered his eyes, his legs went limp, the rest of him numb. He was nearly frozen with fear. It all overwhelmed him.

Sometimes Sokka stopped, regretting moving farther and farther from his loved one's grave. But Katara pushed both of them on. Her determination willed her to move forward. She wouldn't let ANYTHING stop her now.

Finally, a few houses that weren't ripped up, just covered with ashes, came into view. Katara smiled weakly. Her courage, her hope, had lead her forward.

Sokka stood in front of the house, staring into the window. It looked abandoned, but Katara wasn't so sure. She wasn't willing to give up just yet. Having to leave the horrified Aang with Sokka, she knocked on the door. It didn't open. Sokka hung his head. "Katara…no one's here. Come on…we should go." But Katara refused. "No..there is. I'm sure of it."

She continued to knock, until a frightened voice shrilled, breaking the dead silence. "W-who's there? Go away! I have nothing." Very carefully, Katara spoke. "We're not here to hurt you. I'm here with my brother and a friend. Please open the door."

But the voice wasn't so sure. "H-how… do I …know I can trust you?" Katara was silent a moment, then quietly breathed "Because we're friends...we're here to help."

The door opened, revealing a what may have once been a beautiful girl. Her cloths were a dark brown, and her face was covered with dirt and blood. But her eyes were gentle, a brilliant green. Her hair was a light brown. She was a little smaller then Sokka, most likely around 15 or 16 years old. There was no one else there. The girl stared at the three kids for a moment, then her eyes became teary. "I'm not alone…" she almost whispered. She bowed slowly, then said "Thank goodness you've come. I can't tell you how long I've waited."

Katara looked back at her brother and Aang, as all three of them walked carefully into the house. The house was two rooms. There was ashes even inside, and everything was black. Everything was covered with the now hated ashes. The bed, the table, the pantry, the floor, the one book on the bed. Everything.

Katara smiled slowly, she was so happy to see someone else. Aang sat on the bed, staring at the book, but saying nothing. Sokka sat on the chair next to the table. "I thought no one was alive… who did this?"

But the girl sat at the table, and sort of ignored the question. She odviously was afraid to speak about the ordeal. "Forgive me…I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kyoto."

But Katara was persistant, and repeated her brother's question. "He asked what happened…please tell us. I'm afraid we're all anxious to know."

Kyoto stared at the ground, and a few tears slid from her eyes, falling to the floor. "I..don't know if I can."

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. There is so much about to happen, and I know I'm making it very slow, but I like to torture you all. I've always enjoyed things that left me wondering, hanging. It will most likely stop after awhile, but you'll have to bare it for now. ;; More characters are being introduced, as you can see. So, please be patient, I'm trying to write a chapter everyday. Reviews please!


	6. Zhao

Sokka looked at Kyoto, and realized something. He felt a drawing to her…sort of a comfort from being around her. For him, it was hard to believe he was crying just an hour ago.

Katara looked at the ground, suddenly feeling ashamed. "I-I'm sorry. I should have known." Sokka nodded solemnly, and added. "Yeah, we shouldn't have intruded on you like this." he said as he touched the back of his neck.  
Kyoto shook her head. "Its not your fault…its just hard to say." Aang stood  
up. "Please.." he said, but couldn't finish his sentence. Kyoto blushed. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You came all this way to help…and here I am doing nothing but making it worse. I'll tell you..but its not pretty."  
Aang, Katara and Sokka nodded, sitting down to listen. Kyoto wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "It all began when a younger firebender came and  
attacked. I-it was quite an uproar. Everyone was so scared…" tears welled up  
in her eyes as she swallowed. "He was looking for the Avatar…but as the Avatar  
left, and saved us, drenching the village with water…the fire nation soon  
left." Kyoto looked at the ground and began to cry softly.

Sokka badly wanted to come over, and put his arm around her, comfort her. Something. He didn't understand this feeling…not at all. Katara came over and sat next to Kyoto. "We were…" but she didn't finish. She realized what she wanted to say…she couldn't. Kyoto continued after a few minutes. "Everyone came out of hiding…we all thought we were safe. We thought it was all over. Things went back to normal for a few days. Almost…"

It was all so hard for her. Each word took so much effort to say. " Then, another fire nation ship arrived. But it wasn't the same one..this time a harsh man and his warriors stepped onto our land. We didn't want to be part of the war..we thought we could hide. We thought we were safe, enough." Aang covered his face with his hands, the guilt rushing back to him. He thought he was going to cry again, but Katara put an arm around him. She was always there for him when he needed it. Leaning against her, for once, the tears didn't come.

Kyoto continued, but her eyes were wet now, and her voice was shaky. "He tore the village apart, searching for the Avatar. Our warriors fought the best they could. Everyone tried to explain he already left, but the man in charge didn't believe us. He only left after almost all of us were dead, and everything was covered in flame. I didn't think I would survive, but I was lucky. My family, wasn't so lucky."

Then Kyoto began to cry, burying her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Katara didn't know what to say. She just looked at Kyoto, full of sympathy. "Kyoto…I'm so sorry. We lost our mother to the fire nation too.." But Sokka, before he could think about it, did more then that. He put his hand on Kyoto's shoulder, and waited for her to feel better. She looked up, wiped her eyes, and blushed. She whispered "Thank you.." but didn't know what else to say. After she stopped crying, Katara said very seriously "What did the man look like?" Kyoto looked at the ground. With a weak smile, she said "Almost like a chimp. Sideburns, harsh expression, dark hair..tall. About 40 years old, I suppose."

Katara and Sokka exchanged expressions and nodded. "Zhao."

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! hugs readers What do you think?


	7. What path to chose?

Kyoto looked at Sokka, then at Katara. "Zhao?" she asked in a hushed tone. Katara nodded, but Sokka looked at his sister and said firmly "Katara, can I have a word with you outside? Excuse us for a minute, Kyoto." Kyoto nodded, but her eyes were deep in thought. If they knew his name, he must be someone awful enough to be known for his evil. Worse then she thought.

Katara stared at her older brother for a moment, then nodded and followed him outside. Aang followed both outside after a few minutes. He was afraid at first about the bad news, he had faced enough. On the other hand, he needed to know what they had to say.

Sokka looked at his sister. "Zhao...I can't believe it. This is way worse then we thought…what are we going to do?" the expression on his face looked hopeless. Katara put an arm around her brother, and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not sure, but there has to be something." Aang looked at the ground. The teary expression still hadn't left his face. "To do anything…we'd need a firebender." Sokka looked at Aang, and then he too began to hang his head. "He's right." Aang nodded and his hands shook slightly. "I only know Air, and a little Water…that's it." Katara looked at her brother, then at Aang. "It's not your fault. There hasn't been anyone to teach you." But she knew both of them were right.

Suddenly, Sokka came up with an idea. "There is one person to help us...he's skilled, and the only one we know powerful enough." Then he shook his head, as if to get the ideas out. "No way…that wouldn't work." Katara and Aang looked at Sokka curiously. "What is it?" Katara asked. "Please tell us." Aang said quietly. It was rare that Sokka got an idea. Especially one he didn't like. Sokka sat down on the ground, and struggled to release the words. "Z-Zuko…he could help us." Katara suddenly lost all the sadness she was feeling earlier. "What! That's insane! He's after Aang!" Aang nodded, staggering backward in fear. Sokka said "Remember that time we disguised Aang? Why not try that again?" But Katara shook her head "Sokka...Zuko's not that stupid…unfortunately. Besides, there HAS to be someone else that could help. Anyone but that…that...jerk. He's like a demon that won't die. I refuse. No way." she said, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
Aang nodded. I-I can't..." Sokka looked at both of them. "But it's the only way." Katara looked at the ground. She knew, deep down, he was right. She couldn't admit it though. Sokka looked at his sister, and said "I promise nothing will happen." Katara looked at Sokka and melted. She hated when he did that. It was rare, but his eyes were so sincere. Grumbling, she said "Maybe...I'll think about it. But for now, let's just stay safe for a few days, alright?" Both boys nodded, and all of them went into the house. Kyoto asked "What was about?" but none of them answered sincerely. "N-nothing. We were just discussing what to do next." Katara said finally. It wasn't a lie, she decided. A little indirect, but certainly not a lie. Kyoto finally said "You guys are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. The company will be nice anyway…" Before any of them could say anything, even thank her, Kyoto went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Soft sobs could be heard, and all looked at each other sadly, especially Sokka.


	8. Nightmare

Author's Note: I'm sorry the last chapter hasn't been great. I've been a tiny bit depressed and a little brain dead; you'll have to excuse me. Anyways, there is a lot to happen. :D

Kyoto soon came out of the bathroom. When she did, there was tear streaks on her cheeks, but the rest of her face looked washed up. No one wanted to say anything. Sokka was outside, staring at the sky. Aang was on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was scarred for life now, and Katara feared he would never act the same. She was sitting on a chair next to the bed, and was sweetly holding his hand gently in her own, moving her hands up and down. Aang looked at her and tried to smile in gratitude, but could not.

Kyoto looked at the ground and blushed. "Sorry about that…um…I'm sure you're all hungry...there's a few apples and bread in the pantry…and a well behind the house… I'm afraid that's all I have." Katara nodded in understanding, and smiled weakly "Thank you, I'm sure that will be fine." Aang just turned over and let his face sink into the pillow. "I'm…not hungry." Katara touched his shoulder gently, whispering "…Aang." She hated seeing him this way. But Sokka rushed inside, and tried to smile for Kyoto. "Thanks! That would be great." His voice sounded calm and almost happy enough, but his eyes told a different story. He was really missing Suki. Walking over to the pantry, he took out three apples and went back outside. Appa was outside, lying on his back, asleep. Although the bison is cared about of course, he was being ignored for the time being. Everyone was wrapped in their own thoughts.

Soon, after Sokka ate, and Katara tried to get Aang to eat, nightfall came too soon. There was only one bed, so Sokka and Katara lay out on the floor in sleeping bags, Kyoto on her bed. Aang was next to Katara, his hand in hers. She had trouble letting go, and he didn't want her to.

After about three hours, Kyoto, Sokka, and Aang were asleep. Katara was still up. Suddenly, she heard Sokka tossing and turning. His face was red, releasing all his inner hurt. Then, he yelled out "Suki! Please don't leave! You can't! Please…you just can't…can't…can't..." Katara got out of her sleeping bag, and sat down next to her brother, taking his hand in hers. "Sokka...it's a nightmare…everything's okay. It's not real." He woke up in a cold sweat, realizing his hand was in Katara's. He sat up, sitting close to her, and burying his head in his hands. "Yes it is…it is…" he said quietly, a few tears rolling down his cheeks and into his hands. Aang opened his eyes, shivering. "Katara?" he asked quietly. He got up, and walked next to her, as if afraid to be alone. Leaning lightly against her he said "I had a nightmare…I saw everything." Then, just a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Katara looked at Aang, and said "I wish this never happened…but you'll see. We'll forget, in time." There were so many emotions in the room, everyone's heart was ripped. Katara stood up, and walked over to her sleeping bag. She wanted the night to be over, for a new to start. She wanted so badly, for everyone to begin to forget. "We should get some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning." She said quietly. Turning over in her sleeping bag, though, she was hiding tears. Aang sat next to her, laid down close by, and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can…" he said quietly. He was afraid of getting another nightmare. This whole experience changed him, made his childish fears unleash. He was afraid, truly afraid. He didn't know when the fear would pass.

When the morning came, Katara would have an announcement.


	9. The Plan

The next morning, Katara awoke at sunrise. After she began eating breakfast, Sokka woke up to the smell of food.

Sitting down at the table, Katara sat across from him and looked him in the eyes. "Sokka…"

He looked up at her, an apple in his mouth. He looked tired. Bags were under his eyes, and his facial expression was full of worry. "Hmmm?"

Then, sighing, she looked at the ceiling, refusing eye contact. "I…I've…been thinking…um…about what you said last night. Dropping the apple into his hands, he looked at her, and this expression of hope slowly appeared. "You have? Really? Are you serious?"

She nodded, and she began to fidget. "Yes… I have. None of the fire sages are strong enough…we don't know anyone better…but Zuko."

Slowly, Sokka nodded and a small smile spread across his lips. She sighed, and looking at the bread on her plate, said "You're right….Sokka."

Getting up, he hugged her. "I told you Katara! Don't worry, I'm sure it will work out." Katara looked at her hands and said "I hope so. I really do."

About an hour later, Aang woke up as well. Katara came inside, as she was outside tending to Appa. Coming over, she said very gently "Aang…sit down." He looked at her worriedly, and the feeling of fear from last night came back. Slowly, he nodded and sat down.

Sitting across from him, Katara looked at him gently. "Aang…Sokka and I have talked this over…I decided the only way…is his plan. He stared at her a few minutes, then shook his head. He was scared, and felt that everything was going deeper and deeper into the pit of despair. Everything was going wrong…and it wouldn't stop. He felt like there was no escape, that nothing would ever get better. Now, even Katara couldn't help him. Backing away slowly, he finally turned heel and ran outside, jumping ontop of Appa. She thought he was going to fly away…but he didn't. He simply buried his face into the thick, white fur. He was murmering something, but she couldn't hear it.

She sighed, looking out at him. Instead of running to comfort him, she let him have some time alone. This time, there was nothing she could do to help.

Sokka came back, he was looking around the village with Kyoto, seeing if there was any remains they hadn't spotted yet. If there was anything they could do to help.

They both looked at Aang clinging onto the bisan, then ran inside. Sokka looked at his sister in concern. "Hey…what's wrong with him?" Kyoto nodded, and added "What happened?" Katara sighed and looked at the ground. "I told him…the plan."

Sokka looked at the ground. "Oh.." But Kyoto looked at both of them in confusion. "What plan?"

Author's Note: What did you think? Reviews please! I hope you liked it. Again, sorry if things are a little slow.


	10. You need to go

Katara and Sokka looked at each other, willing each other to say something. Finally, Sokka spoke. "Kyoto…we have to do something. Look at your village…your people…I don't know if I can stand by while everything is destroyed." Then he remembered. "We never explained who Zhao is. He's a main commander. He's even higher in rank then Zuko. He's very powerful, and has to be stopped. I...I can't just stand by while more and people have their lives in danger. Katara, Aang and I are going to find Zuko…and hope he can stop Zhao. We know that Zuko is against Zhao…its obvious. I think we can help."

Kyoto stared at Sokka in awe. Even Katara was impressed. She smiled and whispered "Wow…" then looked at the ground in thought. "When did you plan to leave?"

Aang wasn't listening to any of this. His head was still buried in Appa, and the bisen groaned softly. "I'm not going…I can't…I won't." he said over and over. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Sokka looked at his sister, and she nodded. It was Katara who responded. "Whenever Aang is ready." Kyoto looked at them sadly for a moment. She didn't want to be alone again. She was grateful they were there. But she just said "Maybe we should check on him?"

Sokka stayed inside, brainstorming what was now known as "The Plan." Kyoto followed Katara outside. Katara looked at Aang, and said carefully "Aang…are you alright? Come down, okay?" Aang shook his head, refusing to show his face. He was acting differently then usual. He acted like he didn't trust her. Kyoto watched him in concern. Katara smiled to cheer him up. "Then I'm coming up!" She climbed on top of Appa and sat behind him. "Come on Aang…you have to talk sometime." She said quietly. He still had his face buried in Appa's fur, and his shoulders were shaking. She was tempted to tickle him, something... she desperately wanted to see him laugh again. Finally she just sighed and put her arms around him. "It's going to work. You'll see." He finally pulled away from Appa, leaning again Katara. "I'm not going." He said stubbornly. Katara sighed, and looked away. He stared into the distance, and said quietly "I can't." Katara tried to stay serious as she said "Alright, Aang. That means you'll have to stay here with Kyoto. Just the two of you." Kyoto smirked, she knew what Katara was going. Aang smiled weakly and shook his head. "No!" he said as he jumped off of Appa. He was going. Time to prepare.

**I know, not much...but its to get you ready for the next chapter. Alot is to happen. Just to let you know Aang IS coming. There is so much to happen, its so hard restraining from posting spoilers!**


	11. Preparation

Katara grinned and winked at Kyoto. Both girls couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little.

Aang ran into the house. He was still smiling weakly, knowing that Katara was trying to cheer him up. It worked. But she was right, if he didn't go with Sokka and Katara, he _would _have to stay with Kyoto. He was even chuckling a little bit, and a smudge of color returned to his face. He didn't look quite so pale.

Sokka was in the tiny backyard, behind the well. Aang came rushing out, hiding mischievously from the girls. Even though he was still sore and depressed, he was starting to act like himself again, just a little.

He ran up behind Sokka, and Sokka jumped a little, startled. But he kept working. Aang calmed down and asked "What are you working on, Sokka?" Sokka looked up from what he was doing for a minute, then answered. He was drawing in the ashes with a stick he found. "I'm drawing plans." He said bluntly. He wanted to add _'You're just a kid, you couldn't understand." _like he used to, but didn't. He knew Aang was afraid of this whole idea, and he understood. In the ashes looked like a map. Aang just nodded and sat down next to Sokka. But Sokka covered his work. "Hey Aang, why don't you go back inside. I need to talk to Katara…alone, okay?" There was something in the plans he odviously didn't want Aang to see. Aang frowned for a minute, sort of pouting. But he hung his head and walked into the house. Katara came out a few minutes later, and looked at her brother. "What is it, Sokka?"

Sokka pointed at his map, and started to explain things. "This is where Zuko is staying right now. If we meet him there in the next few days, and persuade him to help us, the plan might just work out.

Katara shook her head with a little smile on her face. "I'm not sure this will work, but I'm impressed. How did you find out where Zuko is?"

Sokka smiled mischievously. "I have my ways." Katara looked at her brother for a second, smiling. Then, she stood up. "This means we have to get ready. I'll be getting things together in the house."

As she put apples and bread together, Katara muttered to herself about having to get things at the market. She was also looking back at Aang, who was on top of the bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought, a worried expression on his face. Finally, he spoke up.

"Katara, what did Sokka not want me to see?" She flinched, and then turned to face him. "Aang…we both know you're worried about this whole plan. That's not a bad thing, we completely understand. It's normal to be scared and worried. So we just don't want to talk about it with you…so you don't have to feel worse." Aang swallowed loudly, then pulled the thin blanket around his shoulders. "Is it…that bad?" Katara shook her head. "No, Aang. Really, don't worry so much, okay? You'll find out soon enough, I promise."

But Aang looked frightened. "I want to know now…" he mumbled, then wrapped the blanket around himself completely. Katara put the rest of the bread and apples in the ceramic pot, then came to sit on the side of the bed beside Aang. She took his hands in hers, and looked him in the eyes. "Aang…don't worry. Everything will be _fine_. You know Sokka and I will never let anything happen to you." Aang nodded, and looked at the ground. "I know..." he said quietly. But he didn't sound so sure.


	12. A sense of belonging

Katara stared at Aang intently, then looked at the ground. With a sigh, she began to pack cloths and the two sleeping bags. Then, rubbing her hands together, she wiped her forehead and sat on the ground with a deep sigh. "Finished at last."

Then she yelled outside to Sokka. He was finished with his plans, and had them written down on a scroll. "HEY SOKKA! GET IN HERE! TIME TO GO!" Sokka turned to look toward the doorway, and raised an eyebrow. But, picking up the scroll he headed inside.  
Kyoto was in front of the house, absorbed in her own thoughts. Sokka put his scroll with the suppiles then headed outside and sat next to Kyoto. She looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Well…you better be going…" He touched his right shoulder and looked at the ground. "Yeah…I guess."

Aang and Katara walked outside, Katara holding the ceramic pot. Aang was looking fairly anxious as he jumped on Appa quickly. Katara was determined to leave, and smiled at her brother. "Come on Sokka, let's put your plan into action. It was so nice to meet you , Kyoto." Sokka nodded, almost sadly. Then he climbed onto of Appa, but before Aang could call out "Yip Yip!" Sokka hesitated. "Wait! Kyoto…would you bring us the honor of coming with us?"

Kyoto looked up at Sokka in disbelief. Unsure he really said it. "I..I…I would love to! Thought you'd never ask!" she said with an awkward smile. "Nothing better to do." She said with a nervous laugh.

Katara and Aang looked at Sokka, unsure why he wanted her there. He hardly knew her..and what would help would she be? Although, when you think about it, it was odvious. Did he care for her so soon?

She climbed onto Appa, a grin on her face, blushing. She was so relieved he asked at last. It's what she wanted all along, you could say. As Aang signaled Appa, Katara next to him, Sokka made a quick gesture andKyoto sat next to him blushing furiously. She was loving it, yet it was so strange at the same time. A sense of belonging, acceptance at last.

He almost looked like he would put his arm around her, but only the authoress knows why he held back. They were on their way.

**What did you think? Not too bad, I hope. My mind has been elsewhere. Could you please have some reviews? I have to admit I'm missing them. **


	13. Halfway

A few hours later, Sokka was studying his map. He and Aang were the only ones awake. Katara and Kyoto were fast asleep. Sokka was sneaking a peek or two at Kyoto every now and then. She looked so beautiful…so relaxed. Aang was holding on tightly to Appa's reins, and he sighed deeply. It was sort of a mix between worry and boredom.

Finally he spoke up. "Sokka…when are we going to get there?" Sokka smiled slightly. He knew how Aang felt. "Sorry this is taking so long. It's sort of far off. Might be another day or so." Aang groaned, and didn't even bother to ask Sokka how he found out where Zuko was. Then, he face grew serious. "Sokka…where are we going? You keep telling me to go a certain direction…but where are we landing?"

Sokka stayed silent for a few moments. Then he changed the subject. "Aang, why don't you get some sleep? It's a long way, you need your rest." But Aang remained stubborn. "Sokka! Stop hiding this from me. Please…I want to know."

Sokka remained firm. He looked out into the distance, avoiding eye contact. "I can't tell you Aang…not yet." Aang looked at Sokka, and his chin quivered. "The more you don't tell me…the more scared I am…if you won't tell me…then it must be really bad."

Sokka didn't respond. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke. "I'll tell you when we make camp…tonight." Aang relaxed. It was better then nothing.

Sokka looked at Aang, and said "Why don't you relax for a little while? I'll take it from here." Aang agreed. As long as Sokka would tell him that night, he was fine.

Sokka took the reins, and Aang laid in the back, in between Katara and Kyoto. He had trouble sleeping, though. When he finally did fall asleep, they were almost there.

Only about an hour later, Aang opened his eyes, waking up in a hurry. He sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. "S-Sokka?" It was dark, but thanks to the help of a campfire, he could see they were in a forest. The fire wasn't too big, but he was warm. There was no tent, but he was on top of a sleeping bag, beside Katara, who was still asleep. Looking around worried, Aang suddenly had a strong urge to see Sokka. Finally he spotted him, beside Appa. He was looking at his map again, writing some details. Kyoto was next to him, and Sokka was smiling.

Aang stood up and came over to Sokka. Sokka looked up at him. He actually looked happy. Aang asked in a sort of sleepy voice "Sokka…where are we?"

Sokka beamed. "We're halfway." Aang finally got his thoughts together, as not many people can think first thing after waking up. He knew they had made camp. It was time. Taking Sokka aside, he asked. "You promised." He said quietly. Sokka looked at Aang a minute, feeling nervous. But he knew deep down, that Aang was right, and he couldn't break a promise. He nodded. "I did." Telling Aang to sit down, Sokka sat beside him, ready for any emotion that Aang would feel. "Okay…Aang, I know you've seen me writing on my map more then much of anything else right now. " Aang nodded, anxious for Sokka to hurry up and tell him. Sokka continued " Well…Zuko is looking for you right now, as usual. But sense he doesn't know where you are, he's gone to the firenation base to plot it out."

Aang suddenly wished Katara was awake and next to him. He knew what was coming next. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. " That's where we're going."

**Okie, next is Aang's reaction to the whole idea, and a few other things. Hope you liked it, thank you SO much for the reviews, please let me know what you think of this chapter. As you can see, it's one of my longer ones. **


	14. Denied and Refused

Aang stared at Sokka in disbelief. At first, he didn't think he heard him right. Then, it all hit him right in the face. He shook his head in denial, then stood up, backing way slowly, afraid it was all real. It didn't seem real, more like a dream-a nightmare. Sokka slowly approached Aang, putting his hand out. "Aang…it's going to be fine…remember, Kyoto, Katara and I will be with you." But Aang continued to shake his head, almost violently. "No…no! W-we can't. There's no way. We can't go there! Please…Sokka…" he couldn't help it. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Sokka tried to put his hands on Aang's shoulders for support, but Aang pulled away.

Sokka replied very quietly. "Aang, you're going to be in disguise remember? You don't need to worry so much." Aang covered his face, and his shoulders were shaking. "H-how long before they find out? They'll take me away, and who knows what they'll do to you and Katara!" Sokka shook his head. "They won't find out, Aang." Kyoto heard everything, and curiosity got the better of her. "Find out what? What's wrong Aang?"

But Aang didn't answer. He turned heel, and was running as fast as he could, which we all know is impossible to catch up to. "I won't do it!" he yelled behind him.

Sokka tried to run after him for a minute, then stopped. "Aang!" he yelled out.

A few minutes later, Katara awoke. Rubbing her eyes, she asked "W-where's Aang?" Sokka looked down, Kyoto bit her lip. Sokka finally answered. "He ran off Katara…I'm so sorry…" Katara stared at her brother like horns just grew out of his ponytail. "What!" Then she let her thoughts sink in. "You told him, didn't you?" Sokka looked at the ground. "I had no choice, Katara…" Katara let her anger and quietions slip away, and thought about what was most important. "We have to find him!" Sokka nodded. Kyoto looked at the camp fire, and said "I'll stay here in case he comes back." Katara said quickly "Good thinking." Sokka grabbed a spear for protection, and Katara picked up a large torch-like stick and burned the end for light. Katara looked at her older brother. "Which way did you see him go?" Sokka pointed North. Leading the way, Katara glared at her brother. "He better be okay, Sokka."

About half a mile away, Aang was inside a small cave, hugging his knees. He wished he didn't run away, but he was too upset to turn back. Tears were still rolling down his eyes, and he shook, feeling helpless. A feeling he hated more then anything. This was one of those times when he wished more then anything that he wasn't the Avatar.

**I know, it sucked. ; I hope you liked it anyway though. I was in a hurry, didn't have much time today, and you all have been begging… Anyways, there is so much to happen my head is spinning! **


	15. Found

Sokka touched the back of his neck in guilt. He knew he shouldn't have told Aang, but he felt like he didn't have a choice. Besides, he would have found out anyway. What if they didn't find him? It would be all his fault…his sister would never forgive him, and he'd have to see her depressed, all the time.

Katara looked up, and she could see storm clouds in the distance. _Just what we need, a storm. _She thought to herself. But she couldn't focus on anything but finding Aang. The forest was getting a little thinner, reminding the two they were getting farther and farther away. They began to see a path. It looked like it was wore in, by someone hitting the ground hard. Aang. Katara and Sokka followed the path, and just as they were getting close, rain began to pour. A few claps of thunder.

Aang shivered. Bitter ran began to fall, and the cave was not enough protection. He began to feel guilty about running away. Katara would find out. But he was too scared…too scared to turn back now.

Katara glared at her brother. "Sokka, why did you do something so stupid! Aang could have waited until we got there! But no, you had to tell him now! I should have known…." Sokka stayed quiet. He barely said anything, except a very quiet "I'm sorry…" But Katara didn't even hear him. It was frightening when she yelled.

Finally they were out of the forest, and Katara could see an open cave. She could hear very soft crying. She smiled in relief, but her smile quickly faded. He was finally starting to feel better, and here he was, crying again.

Katara approached Aang slowly, and Sokka stayed behind. Kneeling down beside him, she said in a calm, quiet tone "Hey…we were worried about you, Aang." Looking him over, she asked "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

He didn't respond. He wiped his eyes and turned away so his back was facing her. She frowned, and in a shaky voice, asked "Aang?"

Finally he spoke. He was angry, and scared all at once. "You hid all this from me, Katara." His words were cold. Katara bit her lip. "I had too. For good reason, Aang. Look, when Sokka told you, you ran off." Aang lowered his head in guilt when she said that. He wanted to say he was sorry for making her worry, but instead, said "I'm not going, Katara." Katara nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel. We both do. But if you really want to help Kioshi Island, it's what we have to do."

Sokka finally came forward, and sat next to Katara. "I'm sorry…Aang. But if you do come with us, I promise…Kyoto, Katara, and I will all be there to protect you. I promise." Katara nodded. Aang didn't say anything. He just wanted to think about it. "Let's go back…" he said quietly. Katara and Sokka nodded in unison, and they all walked back together. Aang would have his answer in the morning.


	16. Mixed Emotions

The walk back was completely silent. Almost eerie, the way no one said anything. It was one of those times that Aang didn't want comfort, didn't want sympathy. Sokka was constantly looking at the ground. Katara was biting her lip, urging herself to say something, but could not. None of them could. Aang was determined to get back to camp.

After about 30 minutes, they made their way back. Kyoto looked up and smiled. "Hey, we were worried about you! I'm so glad Sokka and Katara found you! You okay?" Aang didn't say anything as he shrugged, sat down on a sleeping bag, and stared at the fire. Katara looked at Aang in concern, but knew Aang needed to think about this. Kyoto looked at Sokka in worry. "Hey…what's the matter?" Sokka looked at the ground. Kyoto found herself with her hand on Sokka's shoulder, and in a calming voice, said "You can tell me. You can tell your problems." Sokka then did something very unusual. He hugged her. It was gentle, quick, light hug, but a hug none the less. Kyoto blushed deeply, smiling weakly.

Sokka took Kyoto aside, and there, he told her. "Aang…he isn't a normal kid…" Kyoto tried to stiffle a laugh. She thought Sokka was trying to be funny. "What!" Sokka looked at the ground, and Kyoto's awkward smile faded. "Oh…I'm sorry." Sokka finished. "He…he's the Avatar, Kyoto." Kyoto stared at Sokka in disbelief. "Come again?" Sokka nodded. Thoughts raced through Kyoto's mind. _Avatar…he did this…Zhao came because of him. _She knew Aang was trying to help, and because of that she wasn't too angry, but still didn't feel quite the same about him. She was in hiding during the time Aang was at Kioshi Island. She never actually got to **see **him. Sokka replied in a guilty tone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kyoto didn't really know what to say. So, she smiled and said "It's okay. I understand, Sokka." Sokka was really starting to adore her.

They would have to leave for the firenation base the next day. Katara put the sleeping bags together, then glanced at Aang. Her eyes were teary, and her cheeks were red. She was really worried about him. In a shaky voice, she spoke. "Aang….are you alright? W-will you be warm enough?" He stared at her for a moment. His eyes still held no warmth. "I'm fine." He replied quickly. "Just go to sleep." Katara gulped, and nodded. "See you in the morning I guess…." Then she went to the other side of their little campground, and laid on her sleeping bag, wishing they had their tent. She refused to cry.

He was deep in thought. Should he go? He wanted to help Kioshi Island, but who knows what would happen around the firenation base? Katara and Sokka could get taken away. Kyoto could get hurt, and if Sokka got out okay, he would never forgive him. He didn't want to think what could happen to himself.

In the morning, he decided, he would have his answer.

During the night, when the sun was just starting to rise, Aang fell sleep. He tossed and turned, as most people do when they have things on their mind. But no one came, as they were all avoiding Aang till he felt better. Sokka had another dream, this one was not a nightmare. He dreamt of Kyoto, however, when he went greet her, in the dream, she turned into Suki. He awoke with a gasp. He realized it all then, he didn't love Kyoto. He loved Suki…and whenever he saw Kyoto, he was only thinking of her. But for how long? Would it change?

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. I sincerly hope you all liked it. Reviews please, new chapter soon!**


	17. The truth between us

Finally, Sokka got out of his sleeping bag. He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. He looked around for Kyoto, but couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, he heard a waterfall, and an annoyed voice. It was Kyoto's.

He quickly got dressed, and ran toward the waterfall. He smiled "Hey, what are you doing all the way over here? I was wondering about you."

But she didn't respond. When she did, she didn't look into his eyes like usual. Instead, she looked angry, and almost devastated. He came closer. "Kyoto...what is it? Did I do something wrong?" She shrugged. "I just need to be alone." He came closer, and his put hands on her shoulders. Repeating her words, he said quietly "You can tell me your problems…Kyoto." But she pulled away. "No…I can't." Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes. Maybe he did love her…or Suki…it was so confusing! "What did I do?" he whispered. Kyoto sat down on a boulder by the waterfall. "I thought you cared about me, Sokka. I was so wrong. I…I want to go back home." Sokka sat next to her. "Please…at least tell me what I did." He realized that she did remind him of Suki…but only for one reason. He loved her the same way. It happened so fast…but Kyoto helped him through it all…he wasn't sure yet…but he thought he truly loved her.

Finally, she looked into his eyes, but her stare was cold. "You don't care about me, Sokka. You care about…Suki. Don't you?" He put his face in his hands. "I do…but she's ….she's gone…I…I miss her so much…." Softness returned to her eyes. "She's dead? But I thought…." Sokka couldn't help it. He cried, but only softly, and without thinking about it, leaned against Kyoto, letting tears slip from his eyes.

Kyoto wrapped her arms around him. I'm so sorry, Sokka! I never meant to doubt you….I was so wrong…"He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry...I forgive you.."

But Sokka continued to cry. "You don't understand…"

"What is there to not understand?" she said. Sokka pulled away. "You doubted me in the first place…you didn't even know...just because…what I said in my sleep. You….you...jerk…"

Kyoto stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I guess…I really care for you, Sokka…and…and.."

Sokka pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'm sorry, okay? I can't help but think about her…I loved her so much…and then, she was gone. Just like that…"

Kyoto understood then. He did care for her, the way he cared for Suki. But he could grow to love her as an individual. She felt guilty. How she could just except him to love her like that, not even knowing his background?

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…I didn't know…life can be so unfair. It's okay to miss her, Sokka."

Sokka wiped his eyes. "I guess….it feels like any minute, I'll turn around, and there she'll be. We grew to care for each other really fast….just like me and you. Right when we realized we cared for each other, Katara, Aang and I had to leave Kioshi Island. I never got to tell her…." He looked at the waterfall sadly. "I love her."

Kyoto took his hand. "I know…I lost my whole family, Sokka. But…we have each other to understand that."

He nodded, and they walked back hand in hand.

**Okay, next chapter Aang will make his decision. I hope you liked this, a serious moment for Kyoto and Sokka. Reviews, please. I know this should have been the decision chapter, but I thought Sokka needed a chapter to himself again, and I always have surprises up my sleeve. I have much more…**


	18. The Decison

Aang finally woke up. When he did, he saw Katara looking around worriedly. She was muttering to herself. "Where did he run off to now! Ugh…I can never keep track of you two…." Rubbing his eyes, Aang stood up, a little unsteady. "W-who?" he asked. Katara turned around to face him. "Oh, you're awake. Um, don't worry about it, Sokka just woke up before us and decided to explore by himself. Just his old irresponsible self…."

Aang bit his lip. "..Oh." He was worried that Sokka was angry with him for last night. But Katara didn't see his reaction. "He was supposed to help us pre-" but she stopped herself, remembering Aang still hadn't made his decision.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sokka arrived, still holding Kyoto's hand. Katara and Aang stared at them a few moments, then their hands.

Then Katara spoke. Her eyebrows were pressed together in annoyance. "Where were you? Why didn't the two of you tell us or something, instead of making us wait around to worry here!"

Sokka touched the back of his neck, embarrassed and a bit guilty. "Hehehe…Sorry Katara. I should have told you. You were sleeping...I was just catching up with Kyoto." Katara smirked slightly. "I can see that." She whispered. Sokka ignored it, and he sat on a sleeping bag, Kyoto sitting next to him. Then Aang stood up, ready to make his announcement. He sighed. "Okay…I've been thinking about it." Which, everyone already knew. They looked up at him in anticipation. He continued. "I'll go…but only because…" He closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. "Only because I saw some really terrible things at Kioshi Island." Kyoto gulped. She didn't want to think about it. "It better be a good disguise…and if I get second thoughts…I want to turn back." Katara grinned broadly and ran up to hug Aang. "You're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you." She said softly. He nodded and accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

Sokka smiled. "Thanks Aang. You won't be sorry, I promise." Aang released the hug, staring at Sokka. "I hope you're right." Kyoto smiled, and gave Sokka a light hug. It seemed a long time sense he smiled the way he did.

Sokka stood up and walked over to Aang, looking as if he was inspecting him. Aang stared at Sokka. "What are you doing?" Sokka put his hands out, as if to enclose Aang in a picture frame. "Thinking up a disguise." Aang blushed. "Oh…" he didn't want to think of what Sokka was going to make him wear.

Sokka was acting so strangely cheerful, it was as if nothing happened at the waterfall.

**Sorry if it's semi-short. I've been writing a few a day. Anyway, big stuff is coming up. Thanks for reviewing! **


	19. The Dress

Now flying on top of Appa, everything was packed. No one knew what to expect once they got there. Kyoto was asleep, but the rest were wide awake. Aang was in the back, trembling. He was so anxious…and every second he wished they would turn back. But he knew deep down how important this was. So he kept quiet.

Katara and Sokka were up front, deciding and planning. Katara would turn around every once in a while to face Aang, and would say "I think you're being really brave, Aang. Everything will work out." He would nod and smile weakly. It was the one thing that made him feel better, for a little while.

Katara pointed to the map, and said "Hey Sokka…there's a shop nearby. We really need more supplies…think we can stop for a while?" At first, he shook his head. "Katara, we need to get there already. We already stopped for camp." Katara protested. "But we need food, and other supplies!" After a few minutes of arguing, Sokka gave in. "Fine! But no more then an hour or two, okay?" Katara agreed.

Once they landed, Sokka touched the back of his neck and said quietly "Hey Katara…maybe I can do the shopping today?" Katara stared at her brother in disbelief. "What! But you…hate shopping!" He shrugged. "Please?" Katara grinned. "Um, okay." She wrote down a little list and handed it to him. "Here's the shopping list. Be back in an hour, okay?" He nodded, and ran into the market. Katara wouldn't help but chuckle. "How odd…" she murmered.

Sokka looked around the market for supplies. Left to right he turned his head, searching for what could be on Katara's list. Then he saw it. The most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It seemed to glow. It was a royal blue, the shade of the ocean. It had baby blue ribbons on the sides, and a white collar. It was amazing. While Sokka stared at in awe, he pictured poor Kyoto in her shabby, ripped, bloody clothing. Looking at the price tag, his eyes widened. He had just enough. Katara would be furious…but before he could think about his sister's anger, he grabbed the dress, paid for it, and was running back to Appa.

Katara stared at her brother. "Where's our supplies?" Sokka flushed in guilt, and held out the dress. Katara stared at it. "It's beautiful….but why a dress? We need supplies." Kyoto was now awake, and she too was staring at the dress. She looked at her own apparel in shame. Sokka blushed harder. "Um…well…I thought….Kyoto needed something to wear…" He handed it to Kyoto, and she stared at him in complete shock. "You….got…this….for….me? You…really didn't need to do that." He smiled weakly. "I wanted to.." At the same time, Katara and Kyoto said "But why something so fancy?" Sokka looked at the ground. "I..thought…it would look nice on you, Kyoto."

Kyoto started to blush. She felt guilty that he felt he had get her something so beautiful. She didn't deserve it. "You shouldn't have…really." He looked down. "You don't like it? I couldn't always bring it back." Katara was fuming. "Yes, please do." But Kyoto was surprised with herself. "Um, no, you don't have to bring it back…I…I…love it." Sokka said "There's some stall in the market area…maybe you want to try it on?" Kyoto couldn't help but grin, as she jumped up, and ran for the market area dress in hand.

Katara glared at her brother. "Geez, Sokka…this is the stupidest thing you ever done. And you're done some pretty stupid things." He touched his right shoulder. "I know.."

A few minutes later Kyoto came out, and her face was red with delight. "How does it look?"

It was a fest of blushing. Sokka couldn't take his eyes off of her. Only one word did he utter. "Beautiful." Kyoto bit her nails. "Really? It's not too…too…much?"

Sokka shook his head. "Not at all…." Katara glared. "Yeah yeah…" She wasn't used to her brother being affectionate toward somebody. "You better be able to pay for that." Kyoto already had her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His cheeks were bright red, it was unexpected. But he accepted it, and hugged her back. All he could say was "Um..you're welcome."

There was one way to pay for it. Hunting and selling the meat.

**A just wanted to say that these reviews mean so much to me. They really help my confidence. I love writing, and this is only my second fanfiction. Thank you so much! The more reviews I get, the more I find myself wanting to write. **


	20. Copper Pieces and Crossdressing

Authors Note: If this kinda sucks and sounds weird, it's because my sister and our best friend were watching Robot Chicken while I was typing it. I'm sorry this took so long! My computer crashed.

Sokka sighed and closed his eyes. "Well, there is one way to earn money, but Aang might not like it." Aang stared at Sokka. "Tell me." he said quietly. "What is it?"  
Silent for a moment, Sokka then spoke. "Um…I noticed a sign while I was in town. I tried not to pay attention to it…but…it said if you can hunt a certain amount of meat, and sell the pounds, you get paid twice the money because food is low…."  
Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course you didn't pay attention to the sign about meat." Aang glared at Sokka, something he rarely did. "No way! Don't push animals into this because you made a mistake!" Kyoto took Sokka's hand in hers. She was getting more comfortable with him. "Sokka…I'll take it back. It's okay. You know…it's the thought that counts." Sokka's eyes watered. Why was she so nice to him after all that happened to her? He shook his head. "No, I got it for you. You need it, Kyoto. You deserve it…" Kyoto blushed. "But I don't want to upset Aang."  
Aang nodded. "Yeah." Katara looked down. "But if it's the only way…." Aang came closer to Sokka and looked into his eyes forcefully. "Leave the animals out of this, Sokka." Sokka whispered to his sister. "Katara…I'm going in." she nodded guiltily. "Don't you dare tell Aang." Nodding, Sokka stepped off of Appa toward the ad, not daring to look back.  
Aang put his glider in the air threateningly. "Get back here Sokka! We are NOT eating meat! Leave them alone!" But he was already gone.   
Sokka grabbed the spear that the manager handed him. "1 copper piece an ounce. Pay is good." He mumbled. Sokka nodded, and swallowed loudly. Walking into the fields, he looked around carefully, hiding behind the trees. After three hours, he caught one small bunny, three field mice, and a wounded bird. All sweaty and out of breath, he handed the dead animals to the manager. He laughed cruelly. "That's pathetic! I knew some kid couldn't be much help!" Sokka hung his head in shame. "Look…I'm sorry, okay? I-I did my best." In some small amount of sympathy, the large man nodded. "Yeah, here's your loot." He said, handing Sokka 10 copper pieces.  
Sokka looked at the money angrily. With sarcasm, he said "Gee…thanks…" Taking the money, he went toward the market.  
Meanwhile, Aang groaned in boredom. "Where's Sokka? He's taking forever.." He said annoyed. Katara looked at Aang…"He'll be back soon, don't worry." Aang was so annoyed he almost forgot about Zuko. Kyoto just stared toward the road where Sokka ran off and sighed.  
Sokka grabbed a Fruits Basket (punpunpunpunlamepunlamepun) and a wig for Aang's disguise. Running back to Appa, he held up his purchase. Kyoto grinned and ran up to him, but decided not to hug him. Besides, he was all sweaty. Aang looked at him. "Took you long enough." He said under his breath. But instead, he said quietly "Where'd you get the money?" But Sokka ignored him and pushed the wig toward Aang. "I've chosen your disguise!"  
Aang stared at it in surprise, or shock, you couldn't tell. Katara grabbed the Fruits Basket and passed the food around. Sokka explained. "No offense, but the old man disguise was just weird. You don't want Zuko to catch you right?" Aang nodded, and his eyes unexpectingly welled. He was truly afraid. Sokka's voice became less cheerful. "If you disguise as a girl, it's guaranteed." Aang stared at Sokka in disbelief. "WHAT!" Katara glared at her brother. "You want Aang to cross dress!" Sokka kept calm. "Well…yeah. If he wears your extra cloths, we might actually pull it off." Finally Kyoto spoke. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. Besides, I think Aang would look pretty." Now Katara spoke under her breath. "Of course you would side with him." Kyoto smiled. "It'll look fine."  
Then, the "Yip Yips!" started, and they were off, on to the fire nation base.


	21. Zuko

After a few hours of flying, the moment all four kids were waiting for arrived. A dark island showed up. It was blackish, with bits of red. The entire island was in the shape of a giant flame.

Aang took in a sharp breath. Katara looked back at him in concern, but put her hands on his shoulders and said in a calming voice "There's nothing to worry about. I promise…everything is going to work out just fine." Aang nodded and sighed. He felt anxious and scared…almost sick as well. He lay down in the giant saddle. On the ride there, he had pulled a skirt over his pants, and changed shirts. He felt ashamed, and blushed as Sokka placed the blond wig on his head. In a low voice, he asked "Are you sure this is going to work?" Sokka nodded, half smiling. "Promise."

As they landed, Kyoto, Aang, Sokka, and Katara all gasped in unison. The island was like a little city. All the houses, ships, and shops were made of metal. Different fire nation citizens were walking around casually, all dressed in sharp outfits of red and black. They all bore a glare in their eyes, and an angry expression. Aang gulped, but kept quiet otherwise. Katara bit her lip. Kyoto stood behind Sokka, tears welling in her eyes. This brought back bad memories. Feeling guilty, Sokka put an arm around Kyoto, and whispered quietly. "Everything will be fine. I promise…this _will_ help Kioshi Island." Kyoto nodded, and rubbed her eyes, feeling almost silly for crying when Sokka was trying so hard to help. But she leaned against him slightly, remaining completely silent.

Sokka bravely walked up to one of the guards, and asked in an obviously fake deep voice "Excuse me, but could you escort us to Prince Zuko?" The guard raised and eyebrow and laughed cruelly. "What would a bunch of children like you want with Prince Zuko?" Sokka gulped, and his mind raced, as he desperately thought of a lie. "Um…we wanted to report a special message to him...a-about the Avatar!" Eyes widening, the guard asked in a low whisper "What would you know about the Avatar?" Sokka thrust his chest out, trying to look braver. "We have been informed about his location!" The guard looked taken aback, but nodded. "Come with me." He said sternly. Katara glared at her brother for mentioning "the Avatar", but the four simply followed the guard, all having no idea what to expect.

Finally, they arrived at Zuko's courtiers, and the guard left them there. Sokka knocked on the door loudly, and a familiar, annoyed voice answered. "What do you want? I'm busy!" Sokka drew in a deep breath as he answered. "Excuse me…but we have a…um…message for you." Zuko finally opened the door, a stern and angry expression on his face. "What is it? I don't have time for this!" Aang stayed behind Katara, not wanting his face to show. Sokka asked quietly "Can we come inside?" Zuko pressed his eyebrows together in annoyance. "Make this quick." All four came inside, Kyoto wiping her eyes, Sokka trying to look brave, Aang shivering, and Katara looking worried. "It's about Kioshi Island." Zuko raised an eyebrow in slight interest. "Why would that matter to me? I left there a long time ago. The Avatar isn't there." Sokka swallowed. "Well…it's been destroyed…and lots of families have been killed or left homeless." Zuko glared into Sokka's eyes. "Not that that would matter to me. They shouldn't have been hiding the Avatar." At that, Kyoto cringed. She wanted to yell out "We weren't hiding him, you idiot!" But she tightened he fists and kept quiet. Sokka kept going. "We thought it would matter to you because…Zhao was there afterward." Then, with a look of cunning attitude in his eye, he finished. "He might know where the Avatar was…" Zuko stared at Sokka. "What! T-That's impossible! I saw the Avatar leave with my own two eyes! He couldn't know where the Avatar is…right?"

**Alright, I'm stopping there. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. New chapter coming soon!**


	22. Sweet dreams

Sokka closed his eyes and half-smiled. "Well, we _are_ talking about Zhao here. What do you think?" Everyone held their breath for Zuko's anwser. The 16 year old sighed, then said in a deep, firm voice "Fine. I'll find Zhao. But be warned, I'm doing it for you. Once I find Zhao, I expect you all to leave at once. I just want you to lead me to him." Sokka nodded and smiled. "Thank you! We promise, you won't be sorry." Zuko frowned. "You better be telling the truth. Its late, I have some rooms ready, we start at dawn." Katara grumbled. "We never get to sleep in…" But they were lead to two rooms. One for Katara and Kyoto, one for Aang and Sokka. But, some rearranging was done. First one all, Katara has a minor grudge against Kyoto, second, Sooka pretty much refused to stay in Aang. "No offense…" he said quickly. Aang blushed. "None taken." Secretly, the boys had their own sleeping arrangements planned. (Don't worry….nothing too perverted.)

Unfortauntly, each room only had one bed. Making things a bit uneasy. Zuko simply shrugged and walked away. Sokka blushed and said under his breath "Isn't there one more bed…we can't stay in the same bed…" Kyoto blushed bright red. "Ehehehe…I don't mind." So, Katara and Aang shared a bed as they were used to. It didn't really matter for them as Aang is younger, and there wasn't really anything going on between them. But things were very awkward for poor Sokka. His face was completely red as he gently handed Kyoto a blanket. "It's cold…" he said quietly. Then he laid down. "Goodnight Kyoto." Kyoto smiled andsaid "It's okay...I can sleep on the floor." She whispered sweetly "Sweet dreams Sokka-san. Hefrownedwith guilt and said "Um...nah, it's okay. You can stay fortonight." Kyoto smiled and laid next to him. He whispered "Sweet Dreams." before drifting off. That night, there was a loud thunder storm, and rain threw itself against the windows. Aang and Katara were asleep before the rain could fall. But Sokka was having the reoccurring dream. He didn't scream as loudly, but he tossed and turned. "Suki…you can't leave me…I love you…please…I beg you…please…how am I supposed to live without you? Please…" Kyoto at the time was laying next to Sokka's side by now, and took his hand. Very gently, she lay a hand on his forehead. Whispering in his ear, she said "Sokka..wake up. It's a dream. I'm here…Sokka." Waking up with a gasp, he rubbed his eyes. "Kyoto…" Finding himself leaning against her, he said "I miss her so much…" Kyoto nodded, this time in understanding. "I know you do. I miss my family too…very much." After around twenty minutes, when Sokka had relaxed, Kyoto had fallen asleep, her head on his chest, her hands laid gently against his shoulder. When he woke up, at first he was shocked, but then Sokka relaxed and accepted it, letting Kyoto sleep. "I think I love you…" he murmered. "I really do." He rested his hand against her forehead. Waking up, she blushed and threw herself put of bed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...um.." Be, he actaully smiled. "Kyoto...I don't mind, really."


	23. Hunting Down Zhao

A few hours later, everyone was eating breakfast. It was nice to have a warm meal after so long. Aang and Sokka ate savagely, while Katara and Kyoto very politely slipped the muffins into their mouths. Zuko, however, barely took a bite. As the meal was devoured, the room became silent. Finally, Zuko spoke. "I had my guards search the base during the past 10 hours. Zhao is yet to be found. Personally, I think they just aren't looking hard enough…" he said as he closed his eyes and tightened his fists. "However, if he isn't on the base, he must be looking for the Avatar right now. We're going to have to take one of my ships, and search. The boats can't go past 10 miles per hour, so he couldn't have gone too far. His boat was found missing this morning, and he hasn't been found, so he just left. If we leave right away, we'll find him right away." The rest of the teenagers just stared at him with a look that said _"Wow…someone's been planning."_ And it was true, Zuko had bags under his eyes.

Zuko's uncle Iroh packed food and tea, while Zuko packed clothing and weapons. Sokka looked at Zuko and said as bravely as he could "You're positive you can track him?" Zuko glared. "Of course! Who do you think I am? We'll find him in no time, then have him seached, arrested, and…" Zuko said with a small smile. "Maybe beaten a bit."

All four entered the boat quietly. All but Zuko had no idea what was to come. No idea if they could even find Zhao, and if they did, what to do.

Katara was busy inspecting the boat with Aang, to get his mind off of seeing Zhao. Normally, Aang had no hear of such things, but the horror of thinking he saved Kioshi Island, then seeing it in that indescribable state…it completely destructed his brave interior.

Sokka was looking out the window calmly. He was with Kyoto in the main room of the boat, while Aang and his sister were up top. He pretended to be thinking about Zhao, but deep down he was thinking about Kyoto and him…together. He couldn't help it. She reminded him of Suki somehow…but not just that. She was a different person, a person he had come to love.

Kyoto smiled. "Whacha thinking about?" Sokka blushed slightly. "Nothing much." Kyoto sat down next to him. "I hope everything goes well, Sokka. I really do."

Sokka looked at Kyoto carefully, and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful…almost hazel green eyes. "It will…I promise." Then, Kyoto leaned close to Sokka, and put her head on his shoulder. "With you there…I know you're right."

After a few hours, when Kyoto had fallen asleep, and theothers were resting, a loud blare could be heard. Zuko rushed down into the main room, where Sokka, Aang, and Katara were looking around wildly, now just hearing the blare. Kyoto awoke, rubbing her eyes. Zuko said "Everyone prepare to do what we must! Zhao has been spotted!"


	24. So in begins

Author's Note: **I know it's short, and I'm sorry. But, it's an important chapter none the less. **

The group just stared at him in complete shock, their eyes widening. Finally, Sokka said in surprise "Already? Wow..I gotta hand it to you…" Zuko almost smiled at the comment, but stayed firm. "Get out the weapons I prepared. Now!" Sokka did as told, with Kyoto helping him nervously. Aang and Katara got in their bending stances. The boat slowly approached, so Zhao's came into view. That ship couldn't belong to anyone else. The entire thing was coated with blackened metal. Harsh sharp points were EVERYWHERE. Flames came to mind just at the sight of it.

Everyone went up to the top deck, ready for what was to come. Finally, Zuko's boat was so close, the points of the ships nearly touched. Zhao finally came out onto the deck, with a discusted look on his face. "If it isn't the teenager. And oh look, he brought children!" Zuko snarled. "I'm ready to fight you, whatever it takes!" Zhao looked slightly surprised. "What for?" Zuko raised a fist. "Don't toy with me! You've been following my trail of the Avatar!"

At this, Zhao laughed cruelly. "Haven't you been following me?" Zuko nearly blushed in embarrestment. "Well, yes…however, I have a reason. You went to Kioshi Island after my men, and destroyed the place, looking for the Avatar. You're looking for him now, only I can!" Zhao was quiet for a moment before responding. "The Avatar does not belong to you. Nvermind that, though. How do you know I went to Kioshi Island after I left?" Zuko was silent for a long time. Finally, he spoke "A boy told me. He's with me now." All eyes laid on Sokka. Sokka blushed uncomfortably. "Um…well, Kyoto is from Kioshi Island, and her home is destroyed because of you. The only way to get Zuko to help was to tell him you were looking for the Avatar…."


	25. How could this happen?

By this time, you can imagine that Prince Zuko was **fuming. **His entire face was the same color as his scar, and his eyes went from gold to flame. "WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?" he shouted. Sokka backed away slowly. Kyoto stepped forward, eyes to the ground. "I-It's my fault. Please…don't hurt him." Sokka glared at her. "Stay out of this, Kyoto!" he said loudly. "This whole thing was my idea, and you know it!" Tears formed in Kyoto's eyes. "Don't say that…You wouldn't have gotten in all this trouble if not to help Kioshi Island…" Sokka was running now, but over his shoulder, he said "I came for Suki,.but I stayed for you! I'll never forget her…" but by now he had a dagger out, and Zuko was chasing him. "YOU USED ME YOU BASTARD! NO ONE USES PRINCE ZUKO!" He screamed.

It all happened so fast. Zhao lowered the bridge to his ship, and he was getting out weapons. "You sick boy…it's all your fault that the teenager knows my location…over some worthless island…what a pathetic child."

Aang and Katara were desperately using all the moves they could. "Leave my brother alone! You can't do this to him!" Katara screamed.

While Aang and Katara battled Zhao on deck, Sokka and Zuko were in the main room, while Kyoto was desperately doing everything she could. Zuko was coming closer and closer to Sokka, sword in hand. "You'll pay for this…you used me…you will NOT get away alive…" he said, panting furiously after a long chase.

Kyoto shouted "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" But Zuko kept on, smirking. "Too bad your little girlfriend will miss you." Sokka and Kyoto ignored the comment, and Sokka pointed out his dagger. "Stay back!" he shouted, trying his very best not to show fear. But paniced tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Crying…" Zuko said with a laugh. With that, Zuko pinned Sokka to the ground, the sword to his throat. "I refuse to hold back again…" he murmered. Kyoto couldn't take it anymore. Sobbing, she screamed "DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU BASTARD!" hugging her carteen to her chest. Suddenly, a thrash of water came from out of the canteen and hit Zuko in between the eyes, sense she was behind Sokka. Zuko wiped his eyes, staring at her in shock. Kyoto stared at her hands, her eyes widening. "What the..?" she croaked. Sokka had no time to react. Zuko slashed the sword toward his heart. But at the last second, Sokka cried out "I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! I HAVE TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" The sword kept coming closer and closer. Finally, Sokka ripped out his dagger with all his strength. "NO!" he screamed. Zuko jumped back just in time…but Kyoto didn't…and the dagger hit her right in the chest.

**Okay, brace yourself. An even more depressing chapter is coming up next. Anyways, reviews are wanted. **


	26. She has to heal

Zuko backed away in complete shock, saying nothing. Kyoto let out a blood-curdling scream, then fell to the ground, with a soft "Sok…ka…."

Sokka stared at the dagger, now coated with Kyoto's blood, in complete shock and disbelief. "What…have I done?" His heart was pounding terribly, and then reality smacked him harshly. He rushed to Kyoto's side, putting his arms around her protectively, to support her. Just as he had done with Suki. As he watched the blood from her collarbone rush down, soaking the beautiful dress he had bought her, horrifying images of Suki's death flashed to him. Daija vu. Tears flooded to his eyes, rolling down his cheeks like a river of sorrow. "Kyoto…oh…gawd…please..stay awake..I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

Kyoto clinged onto him with all her strength. "You…didn't…mean…to…" she rasped. "Please….don't…cry…for…me…"

But with that, the sobs grew harder, until he was shaking with each sob. "I can't go through this again..I can't! You can't leave me Kyoto! I beg you…please be okay." His tears fell on her cheeks, and very quietly, she said "Sokka..don't…" until she let go, and very gently fell unconscious.

That was it for Sokka. He couldn't stand to have his heart ripped up again, after it had been mended. Thinking Kyoto had died…he thought that he could never love again.

Tears were pouring down his cheeks, running to his chin. He rushed out the door of the main room. He couldn't handle seeing her die. He just couldn't take it.

Zuko rushed to Zhao, Aang and Katara, panting, and looking completely startled. "That…kid…he…slashed…the...girl's…throat…she's…dying…" Katara's eyes widened. "What! T-that's impossible! He'd never do that..and..he..loves her!" she hated to admit it, but it was true. Aang's face paled, and he stayed silent.

Sokka rushed to the edge of the ship, his plan was to jump. Clinging onto the railing, he found himself unable to go through with it. So he stood there, clinging, sobbing, mentally torturing himself. "I…can't see that again…it's all my fault…she died because of me….it's all my fault…I can't see her die…I can't! I can't! I…can't…if she goes…then I do too…" Just as he got one leg over the railing to jump, Katara rushed out and grabbed his arm, yanking him back on both feet. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled. He looked back at her, in disbelief. Tears were pouring endlessly. He fell on his knees, sobbing like a child who lost his mother. She kneeled down to his level and brought her brother into an embrace. "It's alright Sokka…" she said quietly, suddenly forgetting he was 15. "Calm down." She said quietly. "Everything will be okay. I promise you."

He had his arms around her tightly now, and he was sniffling. "How…can..you…say…that? She's…dead…Kyoto…is…gone…it's all my fault…Katara."

Katara shook her head. "She's going to be fine…I healed her…the wound is gone. She lost a lot of blood, so she'll be weak for awhile, but she's survive. She's strong Sokka."

Sokka stared at her in surprise. "W-what?" he said as he wiped his eyes. Katara smiled. "Really."

Sokka got up on his feet immediently, and rushed back to Kyoto, forgetting everyone else completely.

Kyoto was on her back, but she was conscious, and her eyes were open. He ran to her side, nearly picking her up in a tight embrace- but not too tight. "You're alright!' he said, as he wiped his eyes, not wanting Kyoto to see him cry.

She looked at him sadly. Sokka sighed. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to leave..I couldn't see you like that…" he paused, and looking into her eyes, blushing so much that his entire was face red. "I love you too much."

Kyoto let out a small gasp, and leaned toward him, letting him wrap his arms around her. Sadly, she couldn't do the same, she was too weak, but she murmered back. "I...love you too."


	27. Fight to the Finish

Author's Note: I'd like to ask for forgiveness for taking FOREVER for this new chapter. If you are reading this now, I am filled with pleasure at having such patient, admirable readers. Writer's block made me tense up (plus finals.) So, without further adu, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Zhao's voice clouded the room soon after Kyoto rasped out her true feelings. He clapped sarcastically and glared at Sokka. "Well well...how cute. Now that the love fest is over and everyone has hugged and made up, what are you going to do about this mess, little boy?" Sokka looked up, suprised, as he had completly forgotten Zhao and Zuko. Tenderly releasing Kyoto, he stood up and took a long, deep breath. "I guess 'sorry' isn't going to cover it...but I had to do it. I had to save Kioshi island for Kyoto...I needed Zuko's help, and I got in everyone's way..." Zuko glared at Sokka, remembering his angry feelings. "You idoit! You really think after all that happened, you can say you're sorry, take your girlfriend and leave?" Kyoto blushed slightly, and closed her eyes at the word "Girlfriend". Sokka looked at the ground. "Well...yeah." Zhao laughed cruelly. "If you ever thought you were going to be let off easy, perhaps I can help you better understand."

Zhao held up his fist, but Zuko stood in front of Sokka, and yelled out "Hold on!" Zhao put down his fist and looked at Zuko, confused and angry, his chest heaving up and down from the excitment, ready for a fight. "What do you think you're doing!" Zuko paused, and looked at Katara for a moment. "I've seen HER before. With the Avatar. I'm going to make this worth my time." Her stepped forward, getting closer and closer to Sokka's sister until he was towering over her. "Tell me where the Avatar is, little girl." he ordered. Katara stared up at him, as she began to breath rapidly and quickly. "I...I..don't know." she lied helplessly. Zuko laughed. "I think you do. Tell me where he is...or..." his fist began to glow with the red flames. "Or...I'll make you won't see him..or anything again." he stated cruelly, bringing the fire near her eyes. Katara winced and closed her eyes, as she whimpered softly. "Please..." she begged. If she moved at all, her eyes would get burned.

Sokka fumed with anger, and ran toward Zuko from behind, pushing him out of the way. As the banished prince was caught off balence, Sokka jumped in front of his younger sister, guarding her, protecting her. Once Zuko was balenced, Sokka held out his prized boomerang. "Don't touch my sister!" he shouted, glaring as harshly as he could. Zuko paused a moment, looking from Katara to Sokka, and back again. "I've seen you before too...come to think about it. A while back...at your village!" he recalled. Sokka gulped, nervous, but hid it behind his glare. "Yeah...well..." Then he came up with an idea. "Fight me! I'm ready for you. If I win, you leave with Zhao. If you win..." he sighed and looked at the ground. "I'll tell you where...the Avatar is." Katara gasped. "Sokka!"

Zuko smiled in triumph. "So, you _are _aware of the Avatar's location...Very well, then. But make this worth my time." Sokka smiled weakly. "I wouldn' t of anything less." he anwsered, trying to sound intelligent. Sokka looked into Zuko's eyes, forcing the best glare he could muster. "But you have to promise. No firebending." Zuko stared at the younger boy in defeat. No firebending! What..was he insane? Finally, after a few moments in thought, he anwsered. "Alright then. Prepare for the worst." Reaching for his best sword, Zuko forced it in front of him, letting in gleam in the reflection of the fire torches inside. It was incrediable. The handle was black, it's blade such a deep silver, with hints of gold on the edges. Sokka stared at the sword, his eyes reflecting off of the blade in front of him in fear. But he kept his ground. Reaching for the strap on his back, he could feel his small sword- one he hardly ever used. Bringing it in front of him with one swift movement, he knew he was underhanded.

Zuko laughed in amused pleasure. "What a fool." he murmered. "Damn...and I was hoping you would make it worth my time."


	28. Fight On

**Author's Note: Okay, all readers must repeat after me right now. "This is Jenny's first big fight scene. I will not laugh at her. No matter how weird it might sound, she's trying her hardest to please me. Amen." -laughs- Very well, here goes. By the way, I acted out scenes with my dad's ancient spanish sword, to make sure I knew the movements. (Slow motion of course.) Reviews PLEASE. I promise to have chapters coming MUCH faster from now on.**

Sokka nodded solumnly, holding the sword so that his entire arm extended out. "This is for Kyoto..." he sighed. "And for my dad." Zhao chuckled. "How sweet." Kyoto coughed, winced and looked up from the area where Aang had helped her to. "Sokka..." she whispered. "I...I...have faith in you." Sokka could just bearly hear her, and he turned his head, and smiled weakly, but was too nervous to say anything more.

Finally, it begun. Zuko lunged forward, grunting slightly as he slashed his sword to Sokka's side. Sokka jumped to the right in perfect timing, ducking slightly. 'That was close.', he thought to himself. It was true, the sword was a nanosecond from slashing his side. Sokka's turn. Running forward in a rather clumsy manner, Sokka practically threw his dagger at Zuko's left arm. Zuko jumped to the side with ease. He laughed under his breath, and since Sokka was now so close, he swiftly slashed the side of Sokka's neck. Or tried to. Luckily for our young hero, he ducked all the way to the ground, but he did get a large cut. Beads of cold sweat formed on his forehead, and he bit his lip. Too close. Much too close. He was practically staring death in the face. Zuko stepped over him, and bent down, pressing his sword toward the center of Sokka's throat. Kyoto's voice was too hoarse to scream, but her breath came out in sharp, frantic gasps. "Sokka...Sokka..." she murmered. "Sokk...a..." Sokka grabbed the handle of the sword, and tried to push it away. Frantically pulling it away. Grunting and groaning in harsh attempt, besides the fact the gash on his neck stung terribly. Zuko pushed the sword forward, Sokka away, and it became a sort of tug-a-war. All the back-ground noise was blacked out, both boys grew deaf to it.

Finally Sokka managed to push the sword away, and he jumped up. Quickly, just as the younger boy gained balance once again, Zuko plunged his sword into Sokka's wrist. Blood ran down his arm, and Sokka yelled out in horrid pain, dropping his dagger. Zuko laughed out loud, his golden eyes gleaming. He was so pleased, in fact, he threw back his head in laughter. "The Avatar is mine, at long last!" This was Sokka's chance. He grabbed his dagger, and threw it at Zuko's throat. But dammit, Zuko was able to get out of it, making a full turn, where he plunged the sword at Sokka. He actually THREW the sword, letting go of it. Sokka ran to the side, more like a stagger, he was in so much pain. The fight seemed like it would go on forever.

Then, Aang did something most unexpected. He watched the whole fight with guilt pounding in his heart. They were fighting over him. It was his fault. He stepped forward and shouted "STOP!" When he got their attenton for just a moment, he ripped of the wig. "I'M THE AVATAR! STOP FIGHTING!" Then his eyes watered, and he gulped. Lowering his head, he gasped out the words. "Just stop. I...don't want anyone to get hurt. Just take me insted."

Everything seemed to freeze in time. Sokka was so shocked, he dropped his dagger. "Aang..." Zuko's eyes widened in shock. Was he such a fool he didn't see the Avatar before him this whole time? Katara screamed in horror. "AANG! NO! You don't have to do this!" Aang turned back and nodded solumnly. "I have to, Katara. I rather be taken away then Sokka get hurt because of me." Tears formed in her eyes with worry and sorrow. "Aang, please don't do this. Please..." before she could stop it, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please..." He smiled weakly and winked. "I'll be back." Kyoto stood, completly silent. She couldn't believe it.

Zuko nodded finally, and in a single, swift action, Zhao lead Aang away. Aang looked behind him one final time, and bit his lip. He would find a way to return, the boy was sure of it. Not a doubt in his mind.

Sokka watched, unable to utter a single word. His lip quivered, but not a sound left him. Katara ran to her brother, and buried her head in his shoulder. "Why... did he do... that..." she murmered between sobs. Sokka just let her cry, as he wrapped his arms around her supportively. Finally, he spoke. "He said he'd be back...so..he will. I think he knows what he's doing, Katara." She hiccuped between sobs, as her shoulders shook.

Kyoto lowered his head sadly, letting tresses of hair fall into her eyes. "Aang...she murmered.


End file.
